ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nu-Vaum
Basics Character Name : Nu-Vaum In-game Name : Nu-Vaum Played by : ti-Vaum Character Race : Andromedan Character Age : 54 Cycles Character Gender : Male Description Nu is a 6ft 5 andromedan with a more brighter shade of orange then most covering his abdomen. He has a blend of violet and dark red eyes. He is in peak physical condition (for andromedans) and his 3 legs are on the long side of normal. Most of the time when people see him he will be wearing a black leather shirt built around his gravity vest and a long black jacket. He also often wears a black hat on his head. His legs are also similarly covered in black leather. He wears no shoes but underneath his feet are three pads that act as rocket boots, they do not impede his movement. Personality There are many different sides to Nu-Vaum. On one side he is an inspiring leader, able to rally his men keeping morale relatively high whilst still making sure they are obedient. On another he is a violent beast in battle, he loves making things suffer (although will often end things quickly if needed) and is a master tactician. On the last he is a caring man, he does care about his people and his men, although he would not let that stop him from achieving his goals. History Nu-Vaum Was born into an over populated house on the homeworld. With 4 brothers and 6 sisters he was the 5th to be born. Growing up he didn’t get much from life, being nowhere near the oldest and in a rather poor family anyway. But he made the most of his childhood life, learning from his elder siblings, father (and from reading) he learnt their families marshal art, how to fight and strategise. Despite this training unlike his older brothers and sisters he didn’t get much in an actual education and many of his older siblings teased him for his naevity. By the time he was old enough to leave the house he had been looking after his younger siblings for a couple of years as his mother had died and his father was very sick and would soon go as well. (his elder siblings had of course left and never looked back). Instead of leaving as soon as he could he waited patiently until his father had quietly passed away. He then devised a plan. Taking his brothers and sisters he organized a plan to take a ship capable of FTL off the planet, they found 3 human males that could fly a ship and who would feel ok with risking their life in an FTL flight. The team headed signed up to be a guinea pigs in an FTL experiment to see if it worked, how it works and how it effects lifeforms. Because they couldn’t find anyone else stupid enough to do it the company (?) agreed to let them have a try. For the next week or so the team were kept in a complex learning about ship systems and how (theoretically) the FTL would work whilst the ship outside was being equipped with equipment to monitor the ship and lifeforms inside. Finally the day of the launch had came about, the team of 10 were let out of the building that had become similar to a prison for the week and looked at the ship. The whole week the team had been expecting a beautiful ship with state of the art equipment, but when they walked out the building and glanced upon the ship for the first time their hearts sank. It was an ancient heap of scrap that looked like it would barely fly. “Well I guess they couldn’t risk one of their fine ships on this mission…” the 7th oldest andromedan said. A slightly different reaction came from the humans, one balked and tried running, yelling “NO WAY I'M GOING TO FLY IN THAT THING!” but the rest of the team managed to pull him back. They then marched upon the ship. The take off went quite smoothly and after the safety and equipment checks they were good to go. They shot up into the air (and Vaum was almost sick) and through the atmosphere. Then after good lucks, and even a few goodbyes, the ship jumped… and they came out the other side! The ship transmitting data back they then took the ship as their own and flew out into the galaxy in search of a new world. A world where Vaum would lead a colony that would try to train the best assassins, fighters, smugglers and bounty hunters the galaxy had ever seen.